


Code

by K3mono



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Undertale Multiverse | UTMV (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), F/F, Inktale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K3mono/pseuds/K3mono
Summary: The very world that Monsters and Humans know of crumble before them into the abyss after an entity outside their universe tampers with the code that makes up the fabric of their existence.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Code

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't 100% a "Genocide route" but some events in the story are related to that so I might as well put it in there. This is also my first Fic ever uwu.

Was what he saw back then really what caused this? Sans thought to himself, sitting alone in the wreck of what used to be his perfect world. He looked upon the broken land he lived in for so long now. Bits of land floating there, the land glitching, appearing then disappearing rapidly. He sighed, fully resting his back against the Pine tree on the piece of land he rested upon. 

Snowdin. It used to be so nice here. Why did it all change? What happened to it? Sans shut his eye socket and smelled the cold air as a chilled breeze flowed by, carrying snowflakes within it. At least when he closed his eye it all felt okay.

> "SANS!" Papyrus called out from the distance where His and Sans's house still stayed, mostly intact if you ignored the gaping hole in the roof and torn sidings.
> 
> "c-comin' paps!" Sans jolted up before taking a shortcut there. "Whaddya need?"
> 
> "I NEED YOU TO COME HERE AND HELP ME WITH THE RABBITZ FAMILY!" Papyrus said with urgency while the shopkeeper and the other rabbits of what-used-to-be-Snowdin were walking over, dirty, cold, and injured.  
>   
> "Of course paps-" Sans sprinted over to assist the Rabbitz. 

Very soon, there would be no one to assist. 

* * *

* * *

SNOWDIN TOWN

BEFORE THE FALL OF THE HUMAN

Young Sans woke up with a snort and loud fussing from even younger, Papyrus

> "WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" The small Skeleton pleaded to Sans, sitting on top of him.
> 
> Sans yawned loudly and sprawled out, stretching "Ough... do I have to..?" He mumbled sleepily
> 
> "OF COURSE YOU HAVE TO! THE DAY IS ALREADY HALF OVER!" Papyrus shook Sans's shoulder, trying to force him up.

Sans opened his eye sockets ever so slightly to peek at the clock over on the wall. He was right, it was already 12:30. 

> Sans closed his eye sockets again "Five more minutes, bro." 
> 
> "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW BAD BEING LAZY IS FOR YOU?!" Papyrus angrily squeaked.
> 
> "Gimmie one reason why."
> 
> "..."
> 
> "Can't, can you?"
> 
> "DAAAAAAAAAAAD! SANS WONT WAKE UP AGAAIIINNN!" Papyrus shouted, hopping off sans and running to the balcony next to the staircase
> 
> "crap." Sans's smile went a little crooked. 
> 
> "I'm giving you to the count of three to get up." A more mature, fatherly voice, spoke from downstairs
> 
> "One."
> 
> " **Two.** "
> 
> " _ **Three.**_ "

Suddenly, Sans's soul had turned Blue and had been lifted out of his bed, his arms and legs hanging below him as limp noodles as his floating body was drifting out of his room and onto the balcony where Papyrus had his arms crossed, with a smug smirk on his face. The door glowed an Indego blue as it closed itself.

Sans grumbled quietly before pathetically pulling himself up to his feet, as if he were an 80-year-old man who had fallen down. 

> "I guess that _is_ a reason" Sans scratched the back of his skull, and popped his back
> 
> " _NYEH HEH HEH HEH_ " Papyrus giggled and grinned, sort of in that way when you're messing around with your sibling

Sans walked down the stairs and sat down at the table, resting his skull on the clean wood. "Hey dad."

Gaster had already taken a seat and looked at Sans with a disappointed face, though he grinned like anyone would when seeing Sans's goofy 'tired face'.

> "Now come on, Sans, what have we told you about sleeping in so late??" Gaster crossed his arms.
> 
> "not to do it..." Sans darted his eyelights to the side and at the floor.
> 
> "And what did you to today?"
> 
> "Slept in..." Sans said glumly, knowing Gaster wouldn't particularly reward him for this.
> 
> "Exactly, that means extra lab work today" Gaster huffed

Sans threw his head back childishly (Duh, he's a child.) and groaned. He knew this was coming, but had held on a little too tightly to the little hope he had that his dad wouldn't care.

> "If you want to, you can go ahead and have a walk to wake yourself up" Gaster said calmly before getting out of his chair. "Just bring Papyrus with you."

Papyrus sprang up, excited to walk with sans.

Sans never understood the excitement in going for a walk. It was just a walk.

Sans stuffed his hands in his pant pockets and walked out the door while the hyperactive, smol Papyrus followed behind him. Sans started trudging through snowdin, waving to the other residents as he walked by. Papyrus had run far ahead of him, pretending to be the leader of a marching band, holding a stick. This made Sans smile. They stopped at a large door at the end of the path. 

> "The royal gates... welp we'd better turn 'round now."
> 
> "WOAAHHH! I WANNA GO INSIDE THIS TIME!" Papyrus jumped up and down, waving his stick.
> 
> "Paps quiet down! We can't go inside unless we're given permission, so back off." Sans hushed Papyrus
> 
> "BUT SANS!"
> 
> "No 'buts', come on, we'll go the other way." Sans grapped Papyrus's hand and started to guide him in the other direction. 
> 
> "NYEEHHH!!" Papyrus cheered, already back to being the leader, doing tricks with his stick. He was just spinning it slowly in his hands.

Sans, before the door was entirely out of view, turned his head around to see the door fizzle a little, then suddenly it was open. A figure, a strange person stood in front of it holding a knife. A human? Sans nearly screamed, but just as quickly as it appeared, it faded away. Sans blinked, and stared at the door for ages before the sound of Papyrus squeaking at him snapped him out. He turned back around to keep walking, passing it off as a hallucination. 

**Author's Note:**

> Code!Sans has your standard sans base, with his right eye covered by glitched particles (Much similar to Geno) with a pale blue cloak, much like a faded/sunbleached color. The cloak is fairly long and goes down to roughly his ankles and fades out into glitched particles, similar to his eye. He wears a darker blue hoodie underneath his cloak, black sweatpants, and grey steel-toed boots.
> 
> Younger Sans is slightly smaller than the sans you see in Undertale. He is usually seen wearing a light blue sweater, or a white t-shirt. He's missing a tooth and is waiting for his adult tooth to grow in.


End file.
